1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowshoe foot securement devices and more particularly pertains to a new snowshoe foot clamp for securely fastening a foot of a user to a snowshoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snowshoe foot securement devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, snowshoe foot securement devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art snowshoe foot securement devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,327; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,437; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,582; U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,928; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 302,031; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,652.
In these respects, the snowshoe foot clamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely fastening a foot of a user to a snowshoe.